freshmancompositionfandomcom-20200214-history
Study Strategies
By: Austin Malcom Study Strategies During the transition from high school to college, the most frequently given advice is to "study hard." Unfortunately, the majority of students did not have to "study hard" to make good grades in high school. At the University of Georgia, this is not the case. Developing an adequate work ethic and quality study habits quickly becomes a struggle every new college student must overcome. In order to determine the study strategy that meets each specific individual needs, first recognize the different study strategies used by students and find one that works. Studying in a Group Atmosphere A true test of understanding a concept is the ability to explain the learned concept to someone else. The ability to test knowledge in this manner is one of the major benefits of studying in a group environment. As well as the deeper understanding gained from explanation; there are many other benefits that lead students to develop study groups. For instance, if everyone in the group is having difficultly with a problem, seeing how others are thinking about the problem often sparks ideas that lead to the solution. Furthermore, other members of the group can potentially answer questions you have in a more applicable way than some professors. However, studying in a group environment is not always effective. When studying with others, it is easy to get off topic and distracted especially if the group consists of close friends. Also, in many cases, group members that do not actively participate in the discussion are not benefited. In order to ensure the study group is effective, make sure the group is large enough to have differing views and opinions but small enough to ensure students are not getting left out. Collegeboard recommends a group of 4-6(collegeboard). In addition to group size, the actual group member’s chosen are important to successful studying. Choose students that also have the desire to focus and learn, and who actively participate in class. Independent Study Techniques Studying independently has its own set of benefits and drawbacks. A student living on my residence hall, Ryley, made it very clear during an interview that he preferred to study independently. "Staying focused is easier, and I get to work on my own individual weaknesses." (Tedford). Instead of focusing on problems or concepts that other group members are wrestling with, students who elect to study by themselves can devote time to their own personal gaps in understanding. When making the decision to study alone, there are also some drawbacks to consider. If a student elects to study independently, he/she must figure out the solution to questions he/she might have without the help of fellow students or study group members. Also, the student would not have access to resources that study group members could provide. Location When studying alone, location is one of the most important factors in success. Easily distracted students should not elect to study in heavily populated areas such as the MLC or Tate center. It would be more beneficial for he/she to study in designated study rooms found in nearly every residence hall. Designated study rooms force students to be quiet and make for a very productive environment. Even the library is a quality location for learners that find it difficult to focus. Other students, on the other hand, actually benefit from venues that are not quiet and solitary. The MLC is perfect for such students. Jittery Joes coffee, comfortable seating, and numerous electronic resources make the MLC a quality place to learn. ELC or eLearning Commons Blackboard The University of Georgia's ELC is essential for students. Not only can students find vital information such as links, grades, and announcements for all of their courses, but there is also a "blackboard" that makes student collaboration simple. With complex schedules, it is not always easy to find a time that works for study groups to meet up. The solution is the ELC blackboard learning system, which allows students to chat, post links, and even visibly work out problems. Procrastination Procrastination is the act of putting off important assignments and study time in order to spend time doing less important or more enjoyable tasks. Procrastinating can have several negative effects on not only grades, but also a student’s level of stress. There are numerous helpful hints to keep in mind while studying to help avoid the harmful impacts of procrastination. 1. Start early. It is easier to accomplish a task when the instructions are fresh and clear. 2. No matter how difficult or frustrating the concept being studied is, buckle down and get started. 3. Set a goal amount of content to be reviewed or complete a set number of practice problems without stopping or getting distracted. 4. After the goal is accomplished, reward yourself by participating in something enjoyable. The reward can only occur is a significant portion of the workload has been completed. On-Campus Tutoring Services After conducting interview with my suitemate, Nick, it become clear just how useful tutoring services provided on On-Campus can be. Nick struggled in his statistics class until making the decision to receive tutoring from students working at the MLC. According to Nick, "My tutor was knowledgeable, and patient. He made sure to explain the concepts I found difficult in a way that I understood" (Cowman). In most cases, tutors are helpful and willing to help. However, this is not always the case. Be sure to validate the information provided by the tutor. The majority of tutors are students and are not always perfect. On-Campus Tutoring Services Tutoring is available by appointment, drop-in, and sometimes even online at the three main freshman residence halls (Creswell, Russell, and Brumby). It is also available in other convenient locations such as Aderhold and the MLC. Check out the website http://www.uga.edu/dae/services/tutoring/tutoring_index.html for all of the specific details. Private Tutors Some students might choose to hire a private tutor to meet their individual needs. This is a vital resource for students who are still unable to understand after visiting free tutoring resources. The website, http://www.athenstutors.com, provides information on pricing, courses tutoring is available for, and contact information. The employees associated with Athens Tutors have an outstanding reputation for providing quality service to members of the community (athenstutors.com). Works Cited "General Tips to Avoid Procrastination."'' [http://www.studytechniques.org/general-tips-to-avoid-procrastination.html ''http://www.studytechniques.org/general-tips-to-avoid-procrastination.html]. ''N.d. Web. 1 Nov. 2011. "The Power of Study Groups: Working Together Helps Everyone." [http://www.collegeboard.com/student/plan/high-school/50432.html ''http://www.collegeboard.com/student/plan/high-school/50432.html]''. ''N.d. Web. 3 Nov. 2011 Cowman, Nick. Personal Interview. 2 Nov. 2011. Tedford, Ryley. Personal Interview. 1 Nov. 2011. ''http://www.athenstutors.com ''N.d. Web. 4 Nov. 2011 Category:Planning Your College Career